


my immortal but with frisk

by jambiscuitbuds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i wrote this at 4am dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambiscuitbuds/pseuds/jambiscuitbuds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is exactly what you think it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	my immortal but with frisk

Hi my name is Frisk Determ'ination Dementia Raven Way and I have determination (that’s how I got my name) and short ebony hair with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my neck and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Chara (AN: if u don’t know who they are get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Mettaton but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a human but my soul is red. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school in Hotland where I’m a student (I’m a kid). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a blue and pink striped shirt with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Snowdin. It was snowing and underground so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of monsters stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.


End file.
